vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
VFK End of Summer Micro Quest! (2018)
The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest is a series of micro quests released in September as a way for players to earn Sand Dollars. The prizes for each micro quest include a random amount of Sand Dollars and 200 Credits. '2018' 'Micro Quest 1' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 1 ! The beach is the perfect place to watch boats of all kinds, the most majestic of which are sail boats! In this sail the high seas Summer Micro Quest, we are going to head off on a nautical path and check out sailing. On this Micro quest, you will receive one or more sand dollars and 200 credits! #For those fortunate enough to have experienced the wonder of sailing, you can most likely imagine what the life of a mariner would have been in the time of the great sailing ships. Go over to the Medieval Age map, and say "Sailing!" 'Micro Quest 2' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 2 ! Let's go surfing! You will want to go ride the waves after going on this End of Summer Micro Quest! On this Micro quest, you will receive one or more sand dollars and 200 credits! #Body surfing is most likely the first type of surfing since people first started swimming in the ocean. So even though today's surfing on boards goes back to the early Hawaiians and Polynesians, you can just still enjoy the sport just by boy surfing! Go to Audubon's WIld Woods in Western Age, and say: "Surfing time!" 'Micro Quest 3' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 3! Summer fun during the day is eciting and of course filled with sun, but a summer evening can bring a new side to the summer that shouldn't be missed. In this End of Summer Micro quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! #Looking at the summer sunset reflected in a pond or lake is beautiful. Also, the wildlife is more active at night around a pond. You might see some deer, or ducks, fish, and turtles. Bring a slice of bread or some wild bird seed to feed them. Go to the Retro Park in Retro Age, and say: "Summer sunset!" 'Micro Quest 4' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 4! Another great place to visit on a summer evening is at a park. In this End of Summer Micro quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! #Swinging on the swings at a park at usk is fun and going down the slides at night is a whole new experience. Also, it is usually less crowded at night! Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "I'm going to play at the park!" 'Micro Quest 5' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 5! This quest will help you to experience an old fashioned summer evening. In this End of Summer Micro quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! #You might call them fireflies, or lightnight bugs, but no matter what you call them, hunting for fireflies is an experience that every one should try once! Just get a clear jar or a firefly lantern and sit outside on a warm night. Soon you'll start to see the lights glowing on and off from the firelies. You'll need to hurry and try to catch them before they dim! A lot of the fun is in the running around. Don't forget to let the fireflies go before you head back inside. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "Wait! I just saw a firefly!" 'Micro Quest 6' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 6! Looking at wild and exotic animals is fun and exciting! On this Micro Quest, let's look at a great way to spend a late summer vacation! You will receive one or more Sand Dollars, and 200 credits! #What better way for late summer vacationers to enjoy a day outside in the warm sun and get to see and learn exciting things about animals than to walk around the zoo. Not only is visiting the zoo fun, but it is a great family activity. What animals would you most likely not see at the Arctic area of a zoo? #*Walruses #*Seals #*Tigers #*Polar bears #The larger zoos will usually offer areas that feature certain climates. The smaller zoos may have some of the animals that would be found in an Arctic zone, but not have a specialized area. Go to the Arctic Zone in the Zoo, and say: "Where are the walruses?" 'Micro Quest 7' Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 7! The popular expression, "It's a zoo!" might be used referring to the area where you live including sometimes your own home. On this End of Sumer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! #Go to Audubon's Tropical Jungle in Western Age, and say: "I think I am lost!" Micro Quest 8 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 8! Let's go to a place where the wind will ruffle your hair, the sand will soothe your feet, the waves will gently touch the shore, and the palm trees will sway in the breeze! On this quest, you will receive one or more sand dollars and 200 credits! # Go to the Splashtastic Esplanade, and say: "Where are the sand dollars?" Micro Quest 9 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 9! Everyone knows about Salt water taffy! This tasty candy has its origins next to the sea. Does this mean it is made with salt water? On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand dollars and 200 credits! # Salt water taffy is believed to have been named because it was created within reach of the sea spray on the East Coast! There are many different tales about its beginnings, however, the one thing that is known for sure, is that salt water taffy is delicious! Go to Market Street in Retro Age, and say: "Is there any salt water taffy around here?" Micro Quest 10 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 10! This backyard activity will get you in the spirit of summer fun! In this End of Summer Micro quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # One activity that is fun for all ages is pitching a tent. Whether you put it up in your own backyard or at a local state park or camping ground, it's always fun to spend the night sleeping in the great outdoors on a summer night. In addition, learning how to put up a tent is a great project for everyone! Once you have your tent up, be sure to have some stories available for telling or reading on your camp-out! Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "Camping out under the stars is fun!" Micro Quest 11 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 11! You'll want to see this fun evening summer activity! In this End of Summer Micro quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # Summer evenings are time when many communities offer free outdoor concerts and plays. Check your local activity events to see if your community offers a musical program at a local outdoor theater. Or check with your community theater, museum or shopping area to see if they are holding any events outside like a Shakespeara Festival which is very popular. Put together some things like frisbees, some snacks and a picic dinner, some blankets and lawn chairs and head out to enjoy the music or play. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "A picnic dinner is fun in the summer!" Micro Quest 12 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 12! Don't be offended if someone suggests this fun outdoor activity! In this End of Summer Micro quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # One of the most classic things to do on a summer day is to fly a kite! If you are a kite enthusiast, you may have a huge kite in the shape of a dragon to fly around, but you can have just as much fun with a small kite from a discount store. The most important thing is to have a steady breeze. Wait for a day with some good wind, then head out to an open area, even a beach is great and launch your kite into the wild blue yonder! Don't forget to have a firm grip on the string! Go to in front of Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Let's go fly a kite!" Micro Quest 13 No data. Micro Quest 14 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 14! This summer activity requires some courage! See why in this End of Summer Micro quest, where you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # Most everyone has been to an amusement park, but you may have never gone on the really scary rides! Do something daring and go to the closest amusement park and ride on the scariest rollercoaster you can find. If you are not up for a rollercoaster, keep your feet on the ground and go on a scary walk through ride. Go to the Park with Court House in Retro Age, and say: "Dare to ride a scary coaster!" Micro Quest 15 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 15! Some boardwalks included amusement parks! On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # Several boardwalks became miles long attractions with amusement parks, museums, and a variety of arcades, hotels, shops, restaurants, and even time-shares, and condominiums! Go to Retro Park in Retro Age and say: "Classic summer fun!" Micro Quest 16 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 16! Sometimes the weather is so hot you need to find a great place to beat the heat! On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # There is always a heat wave at some time in the summer, so you should keep in mind that there are several places you can go to cool down! Head over to the Undersea Window in Australia, and say: "Just chilling!" Micro Quest 17 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 17! Summer icons like such things as beaches, palm trees and ocean views are what you think of when you imagine a relaxing summer. There are also other icons of summer that are especially relaxing! On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # For relaxing in the sun, nothing is more iconic than a hammock! Simply stretch a hammock between two well placed trees, you have ultimate relaxation! Go on over to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "Time to relax!" Micro Quest 18 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 18! In climates further north, summer may seemed to have already disappeared and winter seems close at hand. But, this micro quest should give you hope. On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # You never know when you the time is right for an Indian Summer! This period of warm weather that occurs after a frost can happen any fall. These wonderful warm days will give you a dry and hazy type of weather as late as mid November. Go on over to the Retro Park in Retro Age, and say: "I'm hoping it stays warm for a while longer!" Micro Quest 19 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 19! Weather plays a large role in our lives and as a result, many expressions about weather have become a part of our language, especially concerning hot weather! On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # Expressions describing hot weather! When you describe the weather by saying such things as "It was sweltering," "It was stifling," or "I was melting," even though it doesn't mean that you were actually doing these things, it gives you the idea that it is very hot! Go to the Third Outback in Australia, and say: "It was scorching!" Micro Quest 20 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 20! Summer begins at completely different times of the year, depending on the if you live in the northern or southern hemisphere! On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # Due to the tilt of the earth on it's axis, summer comes at a completely different time of year in countries such as Australia, compared to northern hemisphere countries such as the United States, England, Canada, etc. In Australia, Summer runs from December 1st to the end of February! Go to the Zoo Entrance in Australia, and say: "Summer in December!" Micro Quest 21 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 21! Sea Turtles are beautiful to look at, have many different shells, and eat a variety of things! On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 Credits! # There are many kinds of sea turtles you can see in the ocean, one of the most common is the Green Sea Turtle. Their diet primary consists of sea grasses, algae, and seaweed. Go to the Australian Waterfall in Australia, and say: "I see a Green Sea Turtle!" Micro Quest 22 Welcome to The VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 22! Sun-screen is an important part of any summer outing! What exactly does the term "SPF" mean on suncreen bottles? On this End of Summer Micro Quest, you will receive one or more Sand Dollars and 200 credits! # The term "SPF" on sunscreen, stands for "Sun Protection Factor", and refers to how much UV radiation from the sun is reflected by the sunscreen. Wearing a higher sunscreen SPF provides more protection, however no sunscreen reflects 100% of UV rays, and you should reapply sunscreen every two hours when you are out and enjoying the summer! Go to the Zoo Entrance in Australia, and say: "Sun Protection Factor!" Category:Quests